


Tell Me Anything

by WitherAndDecay



Series: Krexie Week 2021 [3]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Homesickness, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Krexie Week 2021, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherAndDecay/pseuds/WitherAndDecay
Summary: Day 4 - Camelot/Akiridion-VDouxie had been waking up during the night recently, only to find his partner wasn't in the room with him every time. When it happens again, Douxie goes looking for Krel and when he's found him, the talk about what has been bothering Krel.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Series: Krexie Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Krexie Week 2021





	Tell Me Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I forgot to post this yesterday. I also have nothing written for the time prompt. Sorry ehhe.  
> I have some very poor attempts at description in here too.

Douxie had awoken late in the night, feeling the other side of the bed had grown cold. Keeping his eyes closed, he shuffled over, patting the cold spot down with his hand to feel for his partner. When his hand had reached the edge of the bed, without touching anything but covers, he opened up one eye to take a look. It was too dark to make much out, but he could tell clearly that there was no-one in the bed next to him. 

He propped himself up right into a sitting position, activated a light spell and examined the room. It was completely empty, the door was shut. He sighed, drawing his conclusion; Krel had sneaked out of bed again while Douxie was sleeping. He had been doing that most days for the past few weeks, but never said why. Douxie never tried finding him to bring him back to bed, figuring it would be best to let Krel get past it on his own. 

Now Douxie was starting to think it was only going to get worse. He hoped his boyfriend wasn't becoming insomniac. He had plenty of his own experiences with insomnia to know it wasn't pleasant, and didn't want that for Krel. So this time, Douxie was going to look for him.

Sliding off the bed, he removed the covers from himself and walked over to the bedroom door. He wrapped his fingers around the door knob, twisted it, and pulled it open. Not wanting to make a sound, Douxie made sure to open it slowly and as quietly as he could. He carefully stepped outside the room, not wanting the floor boards to creak either. 

Douxie checked the only other two rooms in the house- Aja's old bedroom and the bathroom. Krel was in neither of those, so he had to be in the mothership somewhere. Douxie went over to the fireplace and activated the door. Typically it had to make so much noise when he was trying so hard to be quiet. The sound ringed in his ears, feeling like it was boosted by a hundred megaphones, bouncing off every wall in the house. He wouldn't be surprised if everyone in this place had heard it.

Once Douxie was inside the main area of the ship, the first place he checked was Krel's workshop. Thinking perhaps he was working on another project because he was so restless. Unfortunately, that room was empty. So he sighed and moved along to check every other area he could. The sound of his footsteps echoed along the corridor and in the quiet it was almost ear-piercingly loud. It was so typical for the volume of the tiniest sound to feel increased tenfold in the night silence.

After searching everywhere, Douxie found his missing boyfriend. He was sitting along in the cortex of the mothership, curled up on a seat. Douxie frowned, starting to walk over to him. He heard a sigh, and stopped moving. He thought Krel was likely sleeping, but apparently not.

"What are you doing down here?" Krel asks. The sound of his voice made it obvious he had been crying, which alarmed Douxie farther. He resumed his path over to Krel.

"You know the bed is cold without you," Douxie replies and gets silence in return. "It woke me- I had to come and find you."

"Why's that?"

Douxie stopped walking having finally reached Krel. Now he could see clearly that the Akiridion had indeed been crying, as his face was still wet with tears. It made his heart drop, seeing him upset like that.

"What's wrong?" Douxie decides to ignore Krel's previous question for now.

"Nothing." Krel looks away, wiping at his face with the backs of his top arms.

"It's all right love, you don't need to feel ashamed about it. You should know by now, you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing you can help with."

Douxie's heart drops again. It wasn't the first time Krel thought he couldn't help. In the past couple of years they had been together, Krel had been through numerous troubles and didn't want to tell Douxie, believing he couldn't help. There was also the few times Krel had felt too ashamed to admit what was on his mind.

Douxie sighs. "How many times have you said that to me and been proven wrong?"

"Every time..." Krel answers after a beat of silence.

"You see? Tell me, and I will try to help."

Krel turns around so he was now fully facing Douxie. He let his legs dangle over the end of the seat and he placed his hands on his lap. "I'm... just feeling a little home sick I guess," he mumbles, so quietly Douxie almost couldn't make it out.

"Oh." And this was a first, but he couldn't say he was all that surprised. It had been nearly three years since Krel was last on Akiridion-V. He hadn't even seen any of it since then, only the room Aja was in whenever they video called and the hologram of the Akiridion sky Krel would activate from time to time. He currently had it activated, too. 

"I knew you couldn't do anything about it," Krel sighs.

"What? No, sorry. I mean, _yes_ , but I was just wondering- Is this why you've been sneaking out of bed most nights recently?"

Krel nods. "Too hard for me to sleep. I try, and I just think about home, and then I get all these weird feelings inside. Mostly sad, like something is missing, and I want to wake you up to tell you but..."

"You think I would judge you? Or not do anything to help?"

"I guess so," he shrugs. 

Douxie walked right up to Krel, lightly grabbing the floating seat and pulled it down so they were eye-level. He placed both his hands on top of Krel's, staring him dead in the eye. "Krel, you know I love you. I would _never_ leave you to be upset alone, or do anything _to_ upset you. I will always, _always_ do whatever I can to make you feel better."

Krel doesn't reply, only continues to look back at Douxie. It was after some more silence that an idea came to his mind.

"Tell me what I can do, right now." Douxie tightens his hold on Krel's hands. He just wanted to be there for him in any way he could. He couldn't stand it when Krel was obviously upset, and Douxie couldn't do anything because he didn't know what to do. He did always find a way, but some times it would take him a while to get there.

Krel looks up, breaking their eye contact. Douxie follows his gaze, realising he was looking at the programmed sky. "I just want to be there again," Krel says. "But my device is broken, and I don't have the materials to fix it. The mothership can't fly, and Aja can't spare a shuttle to transport me there."

"Why's that?" Douxie questions, this being the first he's hearing of this. 

"There's... Some things going on over there. She didn't tell me a lot but did say they need to keep every means of transportation they have in case something happens."

"Is that what's prompted your home-sickness?"

Krel looks back down, meeting Douxie's eyes once again. "I can't stop thinking, what if something _does_ happen? I'll never see her again, and I'd never be able to see my home again."

Douxie notices the tears starting to build up in Krel's eyes again. He releases Krel's hands and shifts so he's wrapped his arms around Krel's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. It doesn't even take a moment for Krel to return it, tightly.

"Whatever is going on over there- everything is going to be just fine. You'll see Aja again, and you'll get to visit Akiridion-V again," Douxie tells him in an attempt at comforting him. Of course, he really can't be sure of it. But reassurance wouldn't hurt.

"Maybe... At least I have you." 

"And I will be here for you, for _everything_. I promise." Douxie gives Krel a little squeeze along with the words, and Krel mumbles a 'thank you' into his shoulder. Douxie smiles at that, reluctantly breaking their hug. 

"Wait," Krel says just as Douxie has turned to leave. "Could you stay with me?"

"Don't you want to come back to bed?" Douxie asks in return, coming back around to face the Akiridion once again.

Krel shrugs. "I don't know if I can sleep..."

"Try?" Douxie extends his hand, "for me?" 

Krel looks to Douxie's hand, then back to his eyes. He sighs, sliding himself off his seat. He takes Douxie's hand and allows himself to be led back to the bedroom.

Once they were both back in bed, Douxie wraps himself around Krel in an attempt to provide more comfort. After some time and whispers of reassurance, he feels the tension in Krel's body ease. 

"I love you, too," Krel whispers. The corners of Douxie's lips curve up, into a tight smile and he tightens his hold on the other boy in his arms. 


End file.
